


Strength and Courage

by Avaari



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: a different path for the protector of the small to earn her titlea fanmix for Confusedknight’s POTS fanfic: Fallen





	Strength and Courage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/434422) by Confusedknight. 



 

**STRENGTH AND COURAGE:** a different path for the protector of the small to earn her title

a fanmix for [Confusedknight](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fu%2F790479%2FConfusedknight&t=Nzc5ZjlhNjdiYjg4MTA2YjNjZDBkNDAxMmY0ODBiYTg1OGQ3NzNhMSxVbE9ERVNGOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F110073571250%2Fstrengthandcourage&m=0)’s POTS fanfic: [Fallen](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F3271761%2F1%2FFallen&t=MzNiY2E4ZmUxZTFhZmNjODA2Njk5YmJiNjkyYmVmMTEzMDE4OGZkNCxVbE9ERVNGOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AnLXaSDQ0viorm0MbQp0m-Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Favaari.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F110073571250%2Fstrengthandcourage&m=0)

> **I.** _sarah mclachlan_ \- FALLEN |  **II.** _imagine dragons_ \- BLEEDING OUT |  **III.** _the afters_ \- FALLING INTO PLACE |  **IV.** _thousand foot krutch_ \- FLY ON THE WALL |  **V.** _superchick_ \- STAND IN THE RAIN |  **VI.** _hedley_ \- STORMY |  **VII.** _bastille_ \- DANIEL IN THE DEN |  **VIII.** _ms mr_ \- BONES |  **IX.** _fireflight_ \- STAND UP |  **X.** _skillet_ \- HERO |  **XI.** _breaking benjamin_ \- UNTIL THE END |  **XII.** _muse_ \- RESISTANCE |  **XIII.** _bastille_ \- GET HOME |  **XIV.** _simple plan_ \- WHAT IF |  **XV.** _florence + the machine_ \- SHAKE IT OUT |  **XVI.** _nick pitera_ \- BETTER DAYS |  **XVII.** _avicii_ \- HEY BROTHER |  **XVIII.** _30 seconds to mars_ \- KINGS AND QUEENS

* * *

cover: [keladry of mindelan with long hair](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/46311591851/so-someone-requested-keladry-of-mindelan-with-long) by [minuiko](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/)


End file.
